My Pitiful Pine
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Who says a Christmas Tree has to be a Pine anyway? Follow up to Gift Of The Heart


**Author's Notes: **This poor fic has been around for ages now, as I'm sure Tirya's seen all of it's many stages. Lol Special thanks to her putting up with it. #hands her a Mr. Bubbles# Anyway, this is just a short, cute, romantic fic I couldn't help but finish. You know how you start something and it nags at you until it sees it's end? Yeah. So hope you all like and I promise- NO more Christmas fics. I'm done this time, I sware! insert halo here P.S. Thank you so much Whirlwind for my Christmas Card! I got it and it's sitting up in my apartment. I'm hoping to send you yours as soon as I can : D

My Pitiful Pine

Christmas time was rolling around again, its icy breath blowing gently to usher in the season. Snowflakes swirled contently fully on the breeze, the smell of fireplaces was wafting on the air. There were the Santas on the corners with their bells and red buckets and the occasional carolers. Snow graced the tops of houses and stores in the town not to far from the ark like whip topping on a pumpkin pie while some children played in the streets with the delightful white powder, building castles, forts and snowmen of their own. Everyone was bundled up tightly in their jackets and mittens, caps and boots for the season as they rushed from store to store to buy that special someone the gift of a life time. It was Christmas time again.

Back at the Ark, the Autobots were setting up their own decorations. Hound had already found the tree, but since he refused to actually cut it down, the twins had to resort to decorating it outdoors. The warriors didn't seem to mind it too much, actually. Although, the local wildlife did. Bumblebee and Bluestreak were given the chore of decorating the inside- and had strict instructions not to allow any mistletoe in the vicinity of the Ark ever again. Ratchet and Wheeljack took on planning the party for Christmas Eve- which included hiding any eggnog from the twin's optics after what had happened the year before. Autobots didn't even have the capacity to drink it, yet amazingly enough the twins still found a way to use it against the others with drunken consequences. It seemed like just about every member of the Ark was busy with something, somewhere….all except Jazz. In fact, no one went near Jazz today because today was training day.

Jazz _hated _training day.

He positively loathed every slagging, moment of it.

Eight mile runs, followed by three hours of combat training and then ending with two patrol routes Hound personally hiked for "fun." And it was far too much fun for Jazz. All he wanted at this point was a good tall glass of high grade and his berth. Besides, at this point, he wasn't even sure if he could walk, much less get in a jolly holiday spirit and decorate with everyone. He would just have to help out later, after he got himself a good tall glass of warm energon and some recharge. Sluggishly, he hit the lock and trudged inside, stopping short at the door.

Sitting right in front of his desk, in the middle of the room sat a little tree. He wasn't sure quite what kind of tree it was, but he knew it wasn't a pine tree. Close perhaps, but definitely not a pine. It's leaves were huge, taking up the bulk of the shape with a few browning and yellowing at the edges. The trunk was far too scrawny as well, as though heaped over to one side with it's heavy burden. It was as if it had given up standing straight years ago because of back problems. At the base of the tiny timber sat a handful of Christmas lights glowing dully on his floor, and at the top, there was a tiny star ornament. Here and there, ornaments hung- some upside down and some tilted sideways. Most on one side, not on the other. The garland was knotted up badly too, and the popcorn garland someone had tried to make lacked the actual sting and was instead just thrown all over the tree and the ground below.

"I wasn't expecting you yet. You're supposed to be out training…" Jynx muttered, as she fidgeted with a small package sheepishly in her hands, not even bothering to look up at her mate standing in the doorway. "I…I was trying to set up a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Jazz chuckled, coming to stand in front of the tree and putting his weight on his left foot while his right hand stroked his chin. He stared at it a moment or two before he focused his attention back on her. "Love, what in the world is it? A Christmas Tree?"

Jynx glanced depressingly at her mock tree. "Well, if it doesn't look like it then I'm going to have to say it's just a really big weed. If it's right, then yes, it's a Christmas tree."

The black and white saboteur shook his head, again looking to the tree. "Well, it aint a pine, and the lights are supposed to be _on _the tree, not at the bottom. But at least you got the star right this time." Jazz gave a wry grin. He had to admit it was a good attempt, considering last year she didn't even get the "tree" part right. Primus, if Jazz didn't know better he would have thought the girl never watched TV or even stepped foot in the city in December.

"It's not that bad, is it? I know it's on the scrawny side but it was the only tree I could smuggle into the Ark without Hound seeing it. He has a fit when you cut these things down, y' know. Slagging nature lover…"

"Er… no. It's not that bad." Jazz said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms about her waist to pull her closer. "Kinda sweet y' thought t' do something' fer me though." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and just stood there looking at it. The way it slumped, the way it looked ready to snap in two… it was a Christmas tree that would make even Santa Clause cry.

Yet, as he stood there, he realized it meant much more than any of that. It was rare that his mate would attempt to do anything at all like this. Not because she never thought of him or anything like that- it was just that Jynx hated to be wrong. She knew nothing of Earth traditions, and that meant a lot of risk at being wrong. Being wrong meant embarrassment- And she refused to allow that to happen. Despite her efforts, it happened on a daily basis, but if she could get away from it, she would.

Jazz leaned over a bit farther to reach her audio, tightening his grip around her waist to prevent her escaping. "Thank y', Love. It's perfect." He said at last, pressing another quick kiss over her cheek, smiling as Jynx relaxed in his arms again. She had been waiting for that answer.

"You're welcome. But Jazz?" Jynx smiled at him over her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek in return with the tip of her nose.

"Hum?"

"Next year, you get the tree. I'm done with this slag. How about I just meet you under the mistletoe instead? I can't slag up that tradition."

The End.

For the Tree.


End file.
